


Когда слов не хватает

by MinamiM



Series: Снейп и Поттер - подростки [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiM/pseuds/MinamiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про двух мальчишек. Про слова — простые и сложные, про моменты, когда их не хватает. Немагическое AU, где Поттеры живы, а Северус и Гарри — одного возраста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда слов не хватает

Наверное, надо послать тёте Петунье цветы.  
  
Ведь если бы она пять лет назад не испортила то утро…  
  
Да, если бы она не испортила то утро…  
  
Оно бы началось как обычно.  
  
Гарри бы проснулся от маминого: «Дорогой, опоздаешь!» и поплёлся в одних трусах на кухню.  
  
Мама конечно бы поворчала: «Гарри, ну что за вид», только чашка с терпким кофе и тарелка с оладьями уже стояли бы на столе.  
  
После завтрака Гарри с мамой читали бы вслух смешными голосами газету, оставленную отцом, и хохотали… Ну и, разумеется, опоздали бы в школу. Вернее, Гарри бы опоздал.  
  
Но в то утро Гарри разбудили бесконечные долбящие «Д».  
  
«Дадли». «Дурсль». «Добился». «Достижения».  
  
— Оденься и причешись. У нас Петунья в гостях!  
  
Вкусный кофе она пила мелкими брезгливыми глотками. Оладьи кромсала на десятки кусочков. Лучший сервиз и салфетки назвала бессмысленной тратой денег, а на Гарри посмотрела, как на редкое и несимпатичное животное, с которым и здороваться не надо.  
  
Но сам он себя считал вежливым мальчиком:  
  
— Здрасьте.  
  
— А завтрак, дорогой?  
  
— У Рона поем. Мне ему книжку надо отдать.  
  
— Лили, слышала новости? Снейпы вернулись. Только он и сын. Без _этой_. Я всегда говорила, до добра её поведение не доведёт.  
  
В глазах мамы была обида. В глазах мамы была просьба о помощи:  
  
«Не оставляй меня с ней!»  
  
«Прости, мам. Я ненавижу букву “Д”».  
  
Если бы Гарри был не просто вежливым, а ещё и хорошим мальчиком, он не оставил бы маму одну. Но тогда он не пошёл бы к озеру и не встретил бы незнакомца, похожего на злого и голодного кота.  
  
«Кот» сердито шипел и фыркал, защищая свою территорию. Гарри даже показалось, что драки не избежать. Но потом он вспомнил, как Гермиона говорила сложно и длинно, а миссис Уизли просто и одним предложением, что хорошая еда способна смягчить любое сердце.  
  
Может, им с незнакомцем не придётся делить озеро? И они смогут найти этот, как его, «компромисс»?  
  
Пусть предложенное угощение полетело назад, практически ему в лоб, Гарри не сдался. Теперь его звала сюда не только прохлада тени под ивой, но и загадка. Он так и не успел рассмотреть: глаза у сердитого «кота» были чёрными или тёмно-карими?  
  
***  
  
Озеро Северусу понравилось сразу.  
  
Слишком заброшенное, чтобы собирать на своём берегу болтливых мамаш с колясками и крикливыми детьми. Слишком мрачное для влюблённых парочек. Слишком близкое к полицейскому участку, чтобы служить местом сходки какой-нибудь банды.  
  
Может, кто и забредает сюда. Один или двое. Но ничего. С ними Северус разберётся. В этом приторном городишке — сосредоточении вылизанных лужаек, белых коттеджей, вежливых улыбок и неловкого «А Эйлин?..» он нашёл своё убежище, и делить его ни с кем не собирался.  
  
До начала уроков оставался ещё целый час. Хотя в их новом доме пока было стерильно чисто, а диван перед телевизором ещё не был завален пустыми бутылками и банками, находиться там уже не хотелось.  
  
Здесь, в тени ивы, с учебником Сиборга, он был почти счастлив.  
  
«Почти», потому что послышался шорох травы, потому что синие кеды наступили на ветку, она громко хрустнула, и затем раздалось то самое, с тревогой ожидаемое: «Привет!».  
  
Его соперник — типичный сынок заботливых родителей: модная одежда, дорогой рюкзак, чистая кожа и белые зубы. В загорелой руке — книжка, на обложке — маг с белой бородой, драконы и эльфы.  
  
«Фу, фэнтези».  
  
Его соперник… Да какой он…  
  
По этим розовым, беспомощно приоткрывающимся, губам, сразу стало понятно: незваный гость не владел тем, что Северусу подчинялось в совершенстве — словом.  
  
«Любишь магию? Сейчас ты её увидишь».  
  
Слова для Северуса — сюрикэны, вонзающиеся в плоть, фторидно-сурьмяная кислота, не оставляющая ничего живого, тихий вирус, убивающий отсроченно и незаметно, тяжеловесные бомбы, бьющие сразу и насмерть.  
  
Слово — самое верное оружие. За его применение Северуса не прощают.  
  
Вот между бровей появилась морщина, исчезла улыбка, руки сжались в кулаки, а щёки запылали от гнева.  
  
«Полезет драться? Нет? Уходит. Слабак».  
  
Но как Северус не понял? Как не догадался, что это отступление было маневром, тактической хитростью?  
  
Всего минут через десять рядом с ним приземлился пакет с невероятно вкусно, да что там — одуряющее вкусно пахнущей выпечкой.  
  
— Хочешь? Бери! Миссис Уизли обалденно печёт. Кстати, ты прав насчёт книги, я…  
  
Желудок предательски заурчал, рот наполнился слюной. Желанная еда лежала неподалёку от вытянутых ног в джинсах и синих кедах. Загорелая рука ныряла в пакет, вытягивая оттуда мягкую булочку, а язык бесстыдно слизывал с пальцев сахарную пудру. Но как бы Северус ни был голоден, к этой подачке он не притронулся, и тратить драгоценные слова на маменькиного сынка больше не стал.  
  
— Ой, я же опоздаю! Ты съешь булочки, а то невкусными станут!  
  
Ладони похлопали по круглой заднице, стряхивая прилипшую к джинсам траву.  
  
— Ты недавно приехал? Я тебя раньше не видел. Не хочешь вместе пойти?  
  
«Как ты вообще посмел заговорить со мной, почему не испугался моих “слов”?»  
  
Северус взял пухлую сдобу, смял её и, замахнувшись, швырнул в направлении улыбающегося лица.  
  
«Это тебе за твою глупую физиономию, за тепло чужого дома, за «изумрудные» и «цвет молодой травы» — чтоб я ещё раз вспомнил эти пошлые сравнения. Убирайся!»   
  
Он конечно же промахнулся. Но улыбка исчезла, а Северус испугался. Ведь его не ударили, только посмотрели оценивающе, как будто что-то решая, и потом просто сказали:  
  
— До завтра.  
  
Поражение было полным: случилось и завтра, и послезавтра. На третий день они стали «Гарри» и «Не смей сокращать моё имя!». А потом тишина вовсе исчезла из жизни Северуса.  
  
Вместе с бесконечной глупой болтовнёй появились вечно зудящие «У», «З» и «Л», которые вылетали изо рта Поттера, нарушая спокойствие отдыха у озера, вились рыжей лисьей стаей, не подпуская к Гарри в школе (можно подумать Северус собирался к нему подходить, очень надо!), и посылали один примитивный сигнал: «Он наш».  
  
Тогда Северус, защищаясь от этих опротивевших букв, стал говорить сам. Гарри слушал внимательно, с восхищением, мусоля травинку влажными губами.  
  
— С ума сойти! Сев, есть хоть что-то, чего ты не знаешь?  
  
В такие моменты Северусу казалось, что он знает всё. Слов в его голове бесконечно много, и впервые они приносили другому человеку не боль, а радость.  
  
Когда сидеть у озера стало невозможно, даже закутавшись в плед поверх куртки, Северус сдался и согласился пойти в гости к Гарри.  
  
Там он увидел, что «рыжий», это не обязательно обжигающий до боли огонь, он может и согревать. Рядом с этим ласковым пламенем Северус сидел бы вечно, и плевать на мистера Поттера (лысеющего, ха!) с которым они возненавидели друг друга с первого взгляда.  
  
Возможно, если бы он очень постарался, к Рождеству, на этом уютном камине появился бы ещё один носок. Для Северуса.  
  
Но он всё испортил.  
  
Больше он не увидит ни Гарри, ни миссис Поттер. А объяснить хотя бы самому себе, почему он промолчал, у него не хватило бы слов.  
  
***  
  
Отец любил слова на «Д».  
  
«Драться», «долг», «добиваться», «достижения».  
  
Отец любил оставлять газету, открытой на странице «Спорт», не замечая, что Гарри она давно уже неинтересна.  
  
Отец любил обсуждать с мамой семейные дела, сидя вечером у камина:  
  
— Мне не нравится этот патлатый, с которым общается наш сын.  
  
— Северус? Не беспокойся. С виду он дикий, но так, вполне хороший парень. Ты же понимаешь, если мы будем запрещать…  
  
— Я не об этом. Ты не замечала, как он на тебя смотрит? Пожирает глазами.  
  
— Джеймс, ну что за глупости.  
  
— Ты не смейся, а присмотрись.  
  
Мама не стала присматриваться, а вот Гарри…  
  
Впервые оказавшись у него дома, Северус вёл себя, как пугливый зверёк, готовый удрать в любой момент. Но потом он всё чаще стал оставаться на ужины, и задерживаться после, когда отец уходил смотреть ночные новости, а Гарри почти засыпал, положив голову на стол, сквозь полуприкрытые веки наблюдая, как мама и Северус что-то горячо обсуждают.  
  
— Гарри, сходи в кладовку за специями. Сварим глинтвейн. Безалкогольный, заулыбались мне тут. Северус, а ты нарежь яблоки.  
  
Гарри лениво побрёл в кладовку, натыкаясь на углы и пытаясь понять, что же такого странного сказала мама.  
  
«Заулыбались.»  
  
Северус улыбается?  
  
Прислонившись к дверному косяку, Гарри смотрел на маму и думал, что она очень красивая. Неважно, одета она в джинсы с футболкой или в вечернее платье. И Северус тоже красивый. Такой спокойный, расслабленный, с чуть порозовевшими щеками. Улыбающийся.  
  
Глинтвейн получился отвратительным. Но мама и её обожатель были в восторге.  
  
Открывая дверь на улицу, в метель, в ночь, такую же чёрную, как и глаза Северуса, стоявшего напротив, Гарри, из всех терзавших его вопросов, выбрал только один:  
  
— Тебе нравится моя мама?  
  
И получил кивок в ответ.  
  
Как ему могло показаться, что они одинаковые?  
  
Нет, Гарри один такой. Неправильный. Ненормальный.  
  
У нормальных парней не пропадает «соревновательный дух», они не стараются помыться в общем душе быстро, и никого не разглядывая. Они завидуют рассказам друзей: «А потом она… ты не поверишь…» и сами хвастаются чем-то подобным.  
  
И ни один из них уж точно не фантазирует целыми днями о том, как выглядит член его друга, и какова его сперма на вкус.  
  
— Что-то Северус перестал к нам заходить. Вы поругались?  
  
Мама поставила на подлокотник кресла чашку с ароматным чаем, а Гарри подумал, что нет больше никакого Северуса. Есть тень, незаметно скользившая по школьным коридорам, молчаливая. Может, тени разговаривают, но он не хочет это проверять. Пусть, вон, Джинни проверяет, она похожа на маму.  
  
— Мы не ругались.  
  
— М-м.  
  
Пальцы ласково прошли по его волосам. Гарри не дёрнулся, с недовольным: «Ну, мам!», а замер, наслаждаясь лёгкими прикосновениями.  
  
— Ты потеряла поклонника. Он из-за тебя сюда приходил.  
  
Давно он не слышал, чтобы мама так смеялась.  
  
— Какие вы с отцом ревнивцы! Да не влюблён он в меня, глупый ты мальчишка. Внимание и забота — всё, чего он хочет. Разве не заметил, как он одевается? Ты ведь знаешь, что у него нет матери? Ты был у него дома? Видел его отца?  
  
«Я не знал». «Я не был». «Я никогда не спрашивал». «Я не замечал».  
  
Про чай Гарри забыл. Про шапку тоже.  
  
Он, чертыхаясь, пробирался через сугробы к крыльцу. Снег у дома Северуса был почему-то не убран.  
  
Открыли ему не сразу.  
  
Северус — нахохлившийся ворон, закутанный в шерстяной коричневый кокон из одеяла,— смотрел на Гарри и молчал.  
  
— Привет, мы можем поговорить?  
  
Дальше прихожей его пускать явно не собирались. Гарри старался не глазеть по сторонам, заметив лишь полумрак, тишину и клочья пыли.  
  
«Поговорить».  
  
Но что Гарри мог сказать? Это Северус создавал из слов диковинных птиц, легко взмывавших в небо, прятавших за гладкими перьями стальной каркас и острые когти. У Гарри слова — калеки, которые и ползали-то с трудом, опираясь на жалкие «э», «ну», «как бы».  
  
Он не сможет заставить их не то что взлететь, а просто постучаться в чужое сердце.  
  
Как объяснить все его чувства, все его мысли? У него просто не хватит слов.  
  
А если слов не хватает…  
  
Когда слов не хватает, нужно…  
  
***  
  
Если бы они начали разговаривать, Северус смог бы сбежать, оставив Гарри плутать в лабиринтах лексических конструкций.  
  
Но они не говорили.  
  
Никогда он ещё не был так рад поттеровской особенности сначала делать, потом думать, а уж объяснять, что натворил, где-то через день.  
  
Они и поцеловаться толком не успели. Когда Гарри, в расстёгнутой куртке, пахнущий морозом и ещё чем-то невообразимо вкусным, навалился на него, Северус прижался ладонью к ширинке его джинсов, и тут же почувствовал, как чужая рука сжала его член через тонкую ткань домашних штанов.  
  
Им обоим нужно было ощутить эту твёрдость, убедиться, что у них теперь есть общее слово — «взаимность».  
  
Их желания, их чувства — взаимны.  
  
Лёжа на полу пыльной прихожей, наблюдая, как Гарри зачем-то нюхает и слизывает с ладони его сперму, Северус ощущал себя самым счастливым человеком на Земле.  
  
Они не смогли отпраздновать вместе Рождество. Поттер заболел. Снег, растаявший в его ботинках, промочил их насквозь. Отец Северуса, не сдержав данного полгода назад обещания, всё же напился.  
  
Северус не расстроился.  
  
Он много лет набивал свою голову сложными словами, которые потом произносил легко и не запинаясь: циклотетраметилентетранитрамин, акрокраниодисфалангия, опространствливание. Но в душе у него было несколько простых, что составляли несложные предложения, короткие фразы: ты мне нравишься, я хочу тебя, будь со мной. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь скажет их вслух. Не в этом году, и точно не в следующем. Но есть ради кого стараться. Ради одного болтуна, совершенно замучившего своими бесконечными, скачущими с темы на тему, разговорами.  
  
— У тебя длиннее, но у меня толще. Интересно, что для задницы хуже: длиннее или толще?  
  
— Поттер, не знаю, какие фантазии посещали твой извращённый мозг, но в мой зад мы ничего никогда засовывать не будем.  
  
— А ты целовался с девчонками? Мне не понравилось, они мягкие. Вот ты другой.  
  
— Какой?  
  
— Такой, как надо.  
  
Его больше не раздражала лисья стая с учёным бобром на хвосте. Северус мог бы каждый день посылать им сигнал: «Он мой!», но он этого не делал. Их с Гарри тайну никто не должен узнать.  
  
Поэтому он не сразу решился снова прийти к Поттерам. Да, он не соврал, сказав (вернее, кивнув), что ему нравится миссис Поттер. Как она могла не нравиться? С её жизнерадостностью, уютной кухней, цветами на подоконнике, спокойствием дома, где, если помогаешь вытирать посуду после ужина, то знаешь, что тарелкой не шваркнут об стену у тебя за спиной. Но он чувствовал себя обманщиком. Она ведь отнеслась к нему с такой добротой, а он только и думал об её сыне, стоящем перед ним на коленях и слизывающем белые капли с губ.  
  
Правда, потом он уже и в глаза ей смотреть не мог. Потому что в один вечер, когда миссис Поттер отправилась на собрание каких-то женщин какой-то ассоциации (проходили бы они чаще и подольше!), а мистер Поттер умотал в бар, Северус и Гарри решились проверить опытным путём, что же всё-таки хуже: длиннее или толще?  
  
Прижавшись грудью к скользкой потной спине, впившись зубами в уже незагорелое плечо, Северус замер, а затем выдохнул:  
  
— Это было…  
  
В мыслях продолжил: «Потрясающе», а в ответ услышал…  
  
— Зверски больно.  
  
Только он упал с небес на землю, как слова Гарри снова подняли его ввысь:  
  
— Сначала. Хотя пару раз в конце было очень даже. Короче, надо повторить.  
  
А дальше были: «Не раздевайся, отец скоро придёт», «По-моему, мама нас видела»; быстрые поцелуи, сдавленный смешок в трубку: «Сев, мы перепутали трусы», ворчание: «Поттер, я не «маюсь», как ты выразился «всякой фигнёй», а пытаюсь ценой напряжённого умственного труда обеспечить себе поступление в университет. Лучше иди и учись, а не торчи под моим окном второй час кряду».  
  
Не смея поцеловать Гарри в тени ивы у озера, Северус всё яснее понимал, что они должны уехать, раствориться в толпе мегаполиса. Здесь, под любопытными взглядами, сохранить свои отношения им не удастся.  
  
Скорее всего, Гарри согласится уехать. Но там, в Лондоне, предпочтёт ли он его, некрасивого и колючего, сотням новых привлекательных лиц и покладистых характеров?  
  
***  
  
Первые два года мама не плакала. Она лишь садилась рядом с Гарри и начинала один и тот же разговор:  
  
— Гарри, я против вашей дружбы не потому, что вы оба мальчики…  
  
Наверное, «дружба» и «мальчики» — это названия противных болезней, вроде лишая, иначе мама не произносила бы их так осторожно, словно боясь заразиться.  
  
—…просто я не хочу видеть рядом с тобой такого эмоционально ущербного человека, как Северус. Он не знает, что такое нормальная семья, не умеет выражать свои чувства. Я боюсь, что ты будешь отдавать слишком много, ничего не получая взамен.  
  
Мама заплакала позже, когда Гарри исполнилось восемнадцать.  
  
Он раньше вернулся домой с подработки: за его вещами должны были приехать грузчики.  
  
В прихожей он наткнулся на высокие ковбойские сапоги. Значит, пришла Марлин. Вот интересно, они с крёстным развелись много лет назад, а её куртка до сих пор пахла машинным маслом.  
  
Из маминой спальни доносились приглушённые рыдания. Гарри хотел проскользнуть в свою комнату, но услышав тихие, прерываемые всхлипами, слова, остановился, а потом сел под дверью.  
  
— Они собираются жить вместе! Я не думала, что всё так далеко зайдёт. Что я скажу Джеймсу? А если Петунья узнает? Я должна была раньше понять, почувствовать. Он был слишком привязан ко мне. Ему больше надо было общаться с отцом. Что у него будет за жизнь? Это же ненормально!  
  
— Тише-тише. Ты же знаешь этих подростков. Сегодня они бьют себя в грудь: «Вместе навсегда!», а завтра и не вспомнят, кому они это кричали. Разойдутся через месяц. Вот увидишь. Большой город, новые знакомства. От этого детского увлечения ничего не останется.  
  
Гарри посидел под дверью ещё немного и пошёл собирать оставшиеся вещи. Билет до Лондона, лежавший в бумажнике, ждал завтрашнего дня.  
  
Работники автобусной станции, наверное, не любили осень. Иначе бы они не вымели бетонную площадку начисто, не оставив ни единого жёлтого листа. Лишь автобус был осенним — тёмно-оранжевым. В его отполированном боку Гарри и родители отражались карикатурными фигурами.  
  
Отец похлопал Гарри по плечу и посмотрел немного разочарованно: его сын не стал самым молодым за последние двадцать лет капитаном школьной крикетной команды. Огорчать его ещё больше Гарри не решился.  
  
Мама кусала губы, глаза у неё были совсем красными. Гарри, вздохнув, неловко обнял её.  
  
— Мам, скажи, успеть вовремя — это достижение? А сделать другого человека счастливым? Разве нет? Я чувствую, что успел к нему вовремя, а для себя добился самого главного. Знаю, ты в нас не веришь, но я получаю достаточно, правда. Я бы хотел объяснить, но у меня… не хватит слов.  
  
Мама лишь покачала головой.  
  
— Я приеду на Рождество!  
  
Оказавшись в салоне, он не увидел черноволосой макушки. Только пройдя почти до конца, наконец-то заметил Северуса, сползшего вниз и зыркнувшего на него злобным взглядом.  
  
Гарри хмыкнул, сел рядом, и, наплевав на всех, взял своего нервничающего любимого за руку, а когда автобус проезжал под мостом, и в салоне на мгновенье стало темно, поцеловал — то ли в висок, то ли в щёку — куда успел дотянуться.  
  
Так, под неодобрительные взгляды пожилых леди, под хиты десятилетней давности, под несмешные анекдоты рыжеволосого прыщавого водителя, Гарри и Северус отправились в новую взрослую жизнь.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Наверное, надо послать тёте Петунье цветы.  
  
Ведь если бы она пять лет назад не испортила то утро…  
  
Тогда этим утром Гарри бы не разбудили восхитительные горячие жадные губы.  
  
После головокружения, эйфории и мысли о том, что он любит весь мир, Гарри, пропуская между пальцами длинные пряди, пытался вспомнить, какое было время года, когда он встретил Северуса на озере?  
  
Весна? Осень? Точно не зима.  
  
Пусть эти пять лет были непростыми, Гарри всё равно был счастлив. И он хочет быть счастлив дальше. Вместе.  
  
«Нужно объяснить ему».  
  
Северус слушал минуту или две, с притворно-страдальческим выражением, а затем перевернулся на живот, и из-за чёрной завесы волос Гарри услышал ехидное:  
  
— Меньше слов, больше дела, оратор.  
  
У них есть всего час.  
  
Им ещё ехать на вокзал встречать маму, а вечером идти на заумный спектакль. Не забыть бы, спросить, какие цветы любит тётка. Наверняка какие-нибудь на «Д».  
  
Но это всё потом. Сейчас Гарри займётся тем, что у него всегда получалось просто отлично — выразит все свои чувства, не сказав ни единого слова.


End file.
